Skylark
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah kecil antara aku, kamu, peri burung pipit itu dan kisah cinta kita yang terlarang—namun manis. Dedicated for Fantasia Fanfiction Contest. 2nd POV. —LenRin.


Sesosok benda kecil terlihat tergeletak di tepi jalan yang sepi. Bulu-bulu kecil lembut berwarna kuning terlihat menyelimuti benda itu. Terlihat mencolok di antara warna di sekelilingnya yang berdominankan putih. Yah, putih. Putih dan dingin—salju. Musim dingin masih mewarnai tempat itu—mengingat saat itu memang awal Januari. Jadi, putih-putih salju mewarnai daerah itu dan juga benda kecil itu. Ya, benda kecil itu adalah kamu.

Kamu bergerak perlahan, namun kamu kembali terdiam. Berusaha untuk bangkit dan berjalan, namun kembali terjatuh ke dalam pelukan tanah. Bercak merah terlihat menghiasi sayap kecilmu. Sayap kecil yang mungkin pernah kamu gunakan untuk melayang bebas di langit bersama sang angin. Namun kini, sayap itu 'tak berdaya menopang beban tubuhmu.

Perlahan, beberapa sosok manusia mulai muncul di jalan itu. Berjalan dalam diam sambil menghembuskan napas hangat. _Sweater_ dan jaket mulai mereka rapatkan—menjaga agar tubuh 'tak kedinginan. Sungguh berbeda denganmu yang sedari tadi tergeletak sendirian dengan sayap terluka dan kedinginan.

Mata biru milikmu menatap para manusia-manusia itu. Menatap dengan pandangan sayu nan memelas ke arah para manusia—berharap agar makhluk yang diciptakan sempurna oleh Tuhan tersebut untuk memungut dirimu, mengelusmu dan merengkuhmu dalam pelukan penuh kehangatan. Namun miris, 'tak ada satu insan pun mau mengulurkan tangan mereka untukmu. Alih-alih berjalan mendekat dan mengamati kondisimu, menghentikan langkah sejenak untuk menatapmu saja, mereka 'tak sudi. Sungguh miris sekali.

Kamu hanya bisa menatap para manusia itu miris. Kenapa 'tak ada satupun yang mau menolongku? Kenapa hati para manusia itu begitu dingin padaku? Kenapa 'tak ada yang peduli padaku? Apakah semua manusia itu seperti itu? Apakah memang aku 'tak pantas dikasihani? Terus dan terus, pertanyaan-pertanyaan membombardir pikiranmu. Yah, pikiranmu.

Apakah Tuhan begitu tega padaku? Apakah Tuhan membenciku? Apakah Tuhan puas dengan hukuman yang Dia berikan untukku? Terus dan terus, pertanyaan semakin membanjiri pikiranmu. Dan, entah apa maksud dari 'puas' dan 'hukuman' yang sempat terlintas dalam frasa pertanyaanmu. Terdengar ambigu, seolah-olah kamu bersalah kepada Tuhan.

Sejenak, kamu berpikir untuk pasrah saja menjalani nasibmu saat itu. Pasrah kedinginan dalam dinginnya salju tipis dan udara dingin yang menyelimutimu. Pasrah kesakitan pada sayap kecilmu. Dan pasrah pada hidupmu, jikalau ada predator mungil yang mungkin mau memakanmu. Hingga, tiba-tiba—

_**Kriiing... Kriiing... **_

—kamu mendengar sebuah bel sepeda yang bersahut-sahutan yang memecah keheningan pagi itu. Sejenak, nalurimu mengatakan bahwa akan ada penolong, penyelamat jiwamu. Namun, naluri lain milikmu juga mengatakan bahwa mungkin itu justru malaikat pencabut nyawa untukmu, karena bisa saja, roda-roda hitam besar itu justru akan melindasnya tanpa si pengendara ketahui bahwa kamu terlindas.

Sekali lagi, kamu memilih pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Ditolong oleh si pengendara sepeda, atau justru terlindas oleh roda alat transportasi tersebut.

_**Kriiing... Kriiing... **_

Dering nyaring itu semakin mendekat ke arahmu. Semakin keras bel itu terdengar di telinga mungilmu. Kamu pun menutup iris birumu. Sekali lagi, pasrah adalah pilihan utamamu. Semakin keras, semakin keras, semakin keras, dan suara itu semakin mendekat. Mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, dan—

"Eh? Kenapa ada burung pipit yang terluka di sini?"

—terhenti. Kamu membuka perlahan mata birumu tadi setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar—perhatian dan peduli. Kamu bingung. Penolongkah, atau... malaikat pencabut nyawakah? Namun, sekalipun itu adalah sang pembawa maut, kamu pun pasti memilih pasrah. Dengan sayap terluka, bagaimana kamu akan melarikan diri?

"Kasihan..."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mengelus tubuhmu lembut. Lembut dan penuh kasih. Kamu entah kenapa yakin. Yakin bahwa si pemilik suara itu adalah penolongmu.

"Sayapnya terluka dan—dingin. Aku akan membawanya pulang lalu akan kuobati dia!"

Tangan itupun merenggutmu dari pelukan tanah. Memungutmu seperti yang kau inginkan. Sebuah tangan lagi terlihat menyambutmu untuk menopang tubuhmu, sementara tangan yang tadi beralih mengelus tubuhmu.

"Kasihan sekali. Kamu pasti kedinginan," ucap sang pemilik tangan itu sambil merengkuh dirimu.

Kamu lalu menengadahkan kepalamu sejenak untuk melihat siapakah sang pemilik tangan itu. Untuk melihat, siapakah sang penyelamat jiwanya tersebut. Dan sosok tersebut—

"Ah! Kau pasti kedinginan. Lebih baik, kau di keranjang depan saja,"

—melepaskan syalnya yang tadi melilit lehernya. Menaruhnya di keranjang depan, dan lalu meletakkanmu di atas syal tersebut. Tak lupa, ia juga menyelimutimu dengan bagian syal yang bebas. Sosok itu—

"Nah, kalau begini, kau 'tak akan kedinginan lagi!"

—dengan warna kuning yang mewarnai tiap helai rambutnya dan mata biru—yang persis sama denganmu—yang memancarkan sinarnya. Kamu terperangah menatap sosok penolongmu. Terperangah dan—terpesona.

_**Kriiing...**_

Bel kembali dibunyikan. Dia—penolongmu itu—lalu menaiki sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh pedalnya pelan. Kamu sedikit tersentak ketika alat transportasi itu mulai berjalan. Membuatmu sedikit bingung dan pusing serta membuatmu ingin tidur. Lalu, ngantuk pun menjalar dan tak kuasa kamu menahan kelopak matamu. Hingga akhirnya, kamu menutup kristal biru itu dan hanya bayangan penolongmulah yang menjadi hal terakhir yang kamu lihat sebelum kamu tertidur lelap dalam kehangatan kecil.

.

_Hal pertama yang kamu ingat darinya adalah, kehangatan kecil yang dia berikan kepadamu saat pertama kali kalian bertemu. _

.

**F**or **FFC**

**Title** : Skylark

**Written by** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

**Genre** : Fantasy, Romance

**Summary** : Ini hanya sebuah kisah kecil antara aku, kamu, peri burung pipit itu dan kisah cinta kita yang terlarang—namun manis. For FFC

**Warning** : twincest, gaje, abal, typos (maybe), fantasy-nya belakangan, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

.

.

Kendaraan beroda dua yang dinaikinya itupun berhenti di depan sebuah kedai makan yang merangkap sebagai rumah juga—dilihat dari bangunan tersebut yang bertingkat dua. Kamu masih terlelap dalam kehangatan saat dia turun dari kendaraannya. Sejenak, tubuhmu merasa bergoyang dan kamupun mulai membuka kelopak matamu yang mungil itu.

Mengerjap pelan, kamu merasa tubuhmu diangkat dari kehangatan itu dan dielus lembut oleh sang penolongmu. Kamu mengerlingkan pandanganmu ke arahnya. Seutas senyum ceria terlukis indah di wajah lelaki itu, penolongmu itu.

"_Tadaima~_" ucapnya riang sambil masuk ke kedai tersebut.

"_Okaeri_. Kau sudah pulang, Len? _Ramen_-nya sudah kau antar sesuai dengan alamatnya 'kan?" seru seseorang bersuara lembut dari balik pintu dalam kedai tersebut. Kamu menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Kamu melihat sesosok gadis berambut hijau panjang yang dikuncir dua dan tengah memakai apron putih. Kristal biru sosok itu menatapmu dan Len—penolongmu.

"Tentu saja, Miku-_neechan_. Ini bayarannya!" jawabnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke gadis bernama Miku itu. Kamu hanya menatap dalam diam.

"Bagus. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, burung pipitnya siapa itu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menuding ke arahmu. Kamu sedikit tertegun sejenak.

"Oh—tadi aku memungutnya di jalan, kak. Kasihan… Sayapnya terluka," jawabnya sambil mengelus dirimu dengan penuh kasih. Kamu menoleh ke arahnya lagi, hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah senyum hangat di bibirnya.

"Mana?" gadis berambut hijau itu lalu mendekat untuk melihat keadaan dirimu. Kamupun hanya pasrah dijadikan tontonan kedua manusia itu.

"Ah—iya. Lebih baik, kamu cepat obati pipit kecil ini! Mumpung masih ada waktu sebelum kedai kita buka!" ucap gadis itu.

"_Hai_, _Aneki_!" sahutnya semangat sambil membawamu menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas kedai tersebut.

Sesampainya di atas—tepatnya di kamar miliknya, dia lalu meletakkan dirimu di atas kasur masih dengan syal miliknya. Dia lalu keluar menggeledah lemari di seberang kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak dengan sebuah simbol tambah berwarna merah.

Mengambil perban, kapas dan obat merah, diapun lalu mengobatimu. Menyentuhkan sayapmu dengan obat merah, membuatmu sedikit meringis sakit.

"Tahan ya. Ini memang sakit pada awalnya," ucapnya lembut sembari menyentuhkan kapas putih ke sayapmu. Dia pun lalu mengambil perban dan membungkus luka di sayapmu dengan perban itu. Menyematkan plester dan—

"Yak! Selesai!" serunya riang sambil tertawa lebar. "Dengan begini, kamu pasti akan segera sembuh!" tambahnya lagi sambil mengelusmu pelan dan tersenyum lebar dan—lembut. Sementara kamu, hanya diam terpaku menatap senyum itu.

.

.

_Hal k__edua yang kamu ingat darinya adalah tangannya yang mengobatimu dengan lembut dan senyum manis yang dia sunggingkan kepadamu._

.

.

"Kita namakan Rin saja, kak!"

Suaranya memecah keheningan sore itu. Kamu menoleh ke arahnya. Sudah dua minggu kamu tinggal bersamanya dan kakaknya. Dua minggu, waktu yang cukup untuk membuat sayap kecilmu mampu mengepak dan terbang ke langit lagi. Namun, hal itu tidak kamu lakukan, tidak kamu laksanakan. Karena kamu sudah dipungut dan dimiliki olehnya—Len. Kini, kamu tengah diberi sebuah panggilan—sebuah nama, dan nama yang tadi tersebut adalah—Rin.

Rin. Nama yang simpel. Cukup untuk dirimu yang kecil itu.

Namun, pandangan sang kakak lain. Dari ujung matamu, kamu melihat gadis itu mengernyit bingung dan terlihat—sedih. Kamu 'tak tahu, kenapa Miku seperti itu?

"Len, apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau menamakan pipit kecil itu dengan nama itu?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Kamu pun bingung, kenapa dengan nama 'Rin' itu? Apa ada sesuatu?

"Tidak apa-apa, Miku-_neechan_. Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu itu sudah kulupakan. Apa kakak khawatir?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis, namun tersirat sedikit kesedihan dalam senyum itu. Kini kamu bertanya-tanya lagi, memang kejadian yang terjadi satu tahun lalu itu apa?

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Kakak takut, kau akan terus larut dalam kesedihan itu dan lupa untuk bekerja lagi!" kata gadis itu kemudian sambil berlalu ke dapur. Kamu masih bertanya-tanya lagi. Jawaban masih belum kamu temukan. Yang di pikiranmu kini 'nama Rin', 'kejadian satu tahun yang lalu' dan 'kesedihan'. Namun, sejenak hal-hal itu terlupakan ketika—

"Jadi sekarang, namamu adalah Rin!"

—dia menyerukan namamu dan tersenyum lebar. Membuatmu kembali terpaku—meski sebuah kehangatan kecil mulai menguar di benakmu. Kehangatan saat ia memanggilmu dengan nama 'Rin', bukan dengan sebutan 'pipit' lagi. Yah, namamu sekarang adalah Rin.

.

.

_Hal ketiga yang kamu ingat darinya adalah ketika dia memberikan nama untukmu sembari tersenyum ketika memanggil namamu untuk pertama kalinya._

.

.

Dua bulan sudah setelah masalah pemberian nama itu. Dua bulan sudah kamu dipanggil dengan sapaan 'Rin'. Setiap hari, kamu selalu melihat dari atas meja kasir. Menyapa tamu dengan cicitanmu yang riang dan bahagia dan kadang berkenalan dengan para pengunjung.

Begitu kedai tutup, kamupun akan terbang dan hinggap di bahunya, dan saat dia sadar bahwa kamu ada di bahunya, maka dia akan tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pelan bulu-bulu kuningmu yang cantik. Terkadang, kamu juga hinggap di bahu milik si gadis berambut hijau—meski terkadang gadis itu tak menghiraukan kamu.

Malamnya, saat kamu mengantuk, kamu akan diajak tidur satu bantal dengannya. Tertidur bersama dalam sebuah kehangatan kecil yang dia berikan kepadamu dan kalian nikmati bersama.

Semua kejadian itu berulang terus selama kamu berada di tempat ini. Berulang secara bersambungan tanpa ada sebuah keganjilan terjadi pada siklus tersebut. Hampir tidak ada. Hingga pada suatu pagi, terjadi sesuatu yang aneh padamu.

Pagi itu, dalam kehangatan awal musim semi, kamu terbangun seperti biasa. Membuka mata birumu seperti biasa, dan mengerjap-kerjapkannya pelan seperti biasa. Iya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, terbersit keganjilan yang sedikit mengganjal pikiranmu. Yaitu, kenapa wajahnya terlihat lebih dekat dan lebih kecil—karena matamu merefleksikan wajahnya secara utuh? Kenapa?

Kamupun mengabaikan keganjilan itu. Seperti yang biasa kamu lakukan pula, kamu akan menyapanya dengan cicitanmu yang ber-volume pelan. Berusaha untuk membangunkannya dengan cicitan 'selamat pagi'-mu yang lemah namun lembut. Kamu pun membuka mulutmu, membiarkan cicitan itu keluar. Namun yang keluar—

"_Ohayou_, Len-_kun_,"

—sebuah sapaan kecil yang sering dilantunkan oleh para manusia—bukan cicitanmu yang biasa. Menyadari itu, kamupun segera menutup mulutmu dengan kedua sayapmu. Kamu merasa cicitanmu tadi ada yang salah. Tapi, entah kenapa, kamu juga merasakan hal aneh pada sayapmu. Sayapmu itu tidak berbulu. Sayapmu telah tergantikan menjadi sepuluh jemari mungil nan manis yang biasa dimiliki oleh para manusia. Yang terakhir, yang paling membuatmu terkejut dan _shock_. Kamu melihat ke arah bawah—tubuhmu. Dengan takut-takut, kamu melihatnya, dan—alangkah terkejutnya kau. Gaun putih terlihat membalut tubuh mungilmu. Sepasang kaki terlihat dari ujung gaun tersebut. Kamu pun mulai menyimpulkan bahwa kamu telah berubah menjadi—

_**Gasp!**_

—seorang manusia. Sekali lagi kamu menutup mulutmu dengan tangan mungilmu. Kaget dengan wujudmu yang sudah tidak berwujud burung pipit kecil berwarna kuning lagi. Namun, seorang manusia, tepatnya seorang gadis manusia.

"_Ohayou_, Rin,"

Gumaman kecil terdengar mengalun lembut dari bibirnya. Kamu semakin terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa dia membalas sapaan selamat pagimu tadi. Membalas sapa dengan sedikit desahan sambil mengusap mata dengan punggung tangan. Kamu semakin ketakutan. Kamu bingung apa yang akan nanti kamu lakukan dan apa yang nanti akan kamu jelaskan padanya. Kamu pun berharap agar dia jangan membuka matanya dulu. Jangan sampai.

Namun, Tuhan tidak mendengarkan permohonanmu. Karena dia—

"Ri...n...?"

—justru bangun dari posisinya. Kristal birunya terbelalak lebar—menampilkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Sedangkan kamu—mematung. Membeku dalam keterkejutannya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan dan apa yang harus kamu jelaskan. Kamu tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Semua bagai tenggelam dalam diam keterkejutan. Hingga akhirnya, diam itu terpecah ketika—

"Rin! Kau... benar-benar Rin 'kan? Iya, 'kan?"

—dia bergerak cepat dan mulai mengguncangkan bahumu dengan cukup kencang. Kini, giliran dirimu yang terkejut. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Iya, 'kan? Ini kamu, 'kan, Rin? Ini _Kagamine Rin_, 'kan?"

Tunggu! Dia bilang '_Kagamine Rin_'? Tunggu! Siapa itu Kagamine Rin? Bukannya kamu itu hanya 'Rin' saja, tanpa embel-embel marga 'Kagamine'? Kenapa dia mendugamu sebagai 'Kagamine Rin'? Dan, siapa itu 'Kagamine Rin'?

"Jawab aku, Rin! Jawab!"

Bentaknya keras dan kencang—membuatmu sedikit bergetar dan ketakutan. Sorot ekspresi marah tersirat di wajahnya—membuatmu takut. Sejenak, kamu lalu membuka mulutmu untuk berbicara, namun—

_**BRAK!**_

"Len! Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi begini kau meneriaki nama it—eh?"

—suara pintu yang terbuka paksa disusul suara seorang gadis memotongnya. Kalian berdua lalu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara—pintu kamar. Terlihat, sosok gadis berambut hijau yang dikuncir pony tail yang tengah berdiri. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar. Tangannya tergantung sejenak di kenop pintu—yang sedetik kemudian ia lepaskan perlahan. Gadis itu—Miku lalu berjalan kaku ke arahmu—dan dia. Kamu lalu segera mengernyitkan dahi lagi ketika—

"Rin...? Ini... kau 'kan?"

—gadis itu menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan olehnya. Sekali lagi, kamu membeku di tempat.

"Tapi 'tak mungkin..."

Miku menambahkan lagi. Kamu semakin bingung dengan ucapan Miku barusan.

"Bukannya... kau sudah..."

"...meninggal...?"

_**Deg!**_

Apa? Meninggal? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan 'Rin' yang mereka katakan lagi itu... sudah meninggal?

"Tu—Tunggu! A—Aku 'tak tahu siapa 'Rin' yang tadi kalian katakan," kamu mulai angkat bicara. Sungguh, kamu memang 'tak tahu siapa Rin tersebut dan—Rin itu juga bukan kamu. Rin hanya nama yang kamu sandang setelah dia memberimu nama itu.

"La... Lalu, kau siapa?" tanyanya kemudian. "Kenapa kau bisa muncul di kamarku?"

"A—Aku ini... sebenarnya... wujud asli burung pipit yang kalian pelihara itu," kamupun akhirnya memngemukakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya.

"Wujud... asli burung pipit itu," ucap Miku kemudian.

"Tepatnya, aku ini adalah peri yang menjelma menjadi burung pipit karena suatu alasan, dan itu merupakan hukuman untukku," kamu menambahkan lagi. Diam menyerang sesaat. Berbagai frasa seakan tertelan keheningan sejenak.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Ini tidak lucu!" Miku mulai bersuara. Suaranya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. "Ini bukanlah dunia di buku dongeng. Ini dunia nyata! Tidak ada yang namanya peri! Hentikan leluconmu yang tidak lucu ini! Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Miku mendadak kesal dengan ucapanmu yang mungkin menurutnya seperti racauan. Namun kamu tahu, kalau itu bukan racauan. Kamu juga tahu, kalau mereka sedang berada di dunia nyata. Dan—kamu juga tahu, kalau itu semua kenyataan—bukan sekedar racauan.

"Tapi itu semua benar! Aku memang pe—"

"Buktikan!"

"Eh?"

"Buktikan kalau kau memang peri itu," dia berucap. Sorot mata tajam miliknya seakan-akan ingin menusuk tubuhmu. Kamu terdiam lagi. Pikiranmu kini kalut oleh sebuah pertanyaan besar akan hal yang diucapkan olehnya : Bagaimana kamu bisa membuktikannya?

Kamu pun mulai berusaha. Kamu menunduk sejenak sambil menyatukan kedua tanganmu. Berusaha memohon kepada Tuhan untuk bisa membuktikan bahwa ia memanglah pipit kecil bernama 'Rin' itu. Kamu terus berdoa dan memohon agar kamu bisa membuktikannya. Membuktikan bahwa kamu itu adalah seorang peri burung pipit itu. Hingga akhirnya—

_**Wuuuush!**_

—kamu berubah kembali menjadi pipit kecil itu. Kamu terkejut sejenak, namun kamu juga senang. Kamu bisa membuktikannya!

"Nggak mungkin..." ucap Miku tertahan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar..."

"...burung pipit itu?" sambungnya. Sebelum itu semu terjawab, tiba-tiba—

_**Wuuuuush!**_

—kamu berubah lagi. Kamu terkejut dan kemudian menunduk. Setidaknya kamu bisa membuktikan pada mereka.

"Iya. Aku memang peri burung pipit. Peri yang memberi pengarahan dan perlindungan bagi pipit-pipit di luar sana untuk hidup dengan menjelma menjadi pipit yang terbang di atas langit—tanpa menyentuh permukaan," jelasmu kemudian.

"Terus kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Miku.

Kamu menghela napas sejenak. "Seperti dengan apa yang tadi kuucapkan, aku dihukum oleh Tuhan karena kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat dulu,"

"Kesalahan?"

"Iya. Dulu, aku pernah terbang dengan ketinggian rendah ke permukaan karena katanya ada pipit kecil yang butuh pengarahan. Saat itu, saat sedang terbang, aku melihat pipit kecil yang sayapnya terluka di jalan. Sejenak aku turun dan memeriksa pipit kecil itu. Memberinya obat dan berusaha menyelamatkannya karena ternyata ada sebuah truk besar yang akan melewati jalan itu.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyelamatkannya tepat waktu, namun saat itu aku kurang bisa menyadarinya. _Timing_-ku melakukan sihir tidak pas. Hingga aku hanya bisa memeluk pipit kecil itu sembari pasrah akan ditabrak oleh truk itu,"

"Lalu? Kau ditabrak?"

"Tidak—tepatnya justru diselamatkan," katamu dengan nada bersalah. "Aku diselamatkan oleh seorang manusia yang mendorongku ke pinggir jalan. Namun..."

"...manusia itu justru tertabrak," katamu sambil menghela napas. Berat rasanya mengucapkan hal itu. "Itulah kesalahanku. Dan yang menambah hukuman untukku adalah, kenyataan bahwa pipit kecil itu terlepas dari pelukanku dan turut tertabrak bersama manusia itu," perasaan bersalah sejenak menyeruak dalam benakmu.

"Oh, begitu," gumamnya kemudian. Hening kembali melanda ruangan itu.

"_Ano_..." kamu mulai berucap. "Lalu, siapa 'Kagamine Rin' yang kalian maksud tadi?" tanyamu hati-hati. Dia dan kakaknya terdiam sejenak dan kemudian saling berpandangan.

Menghela napas, Miku berucap, "Rin itu adalah adik kembarku alias kembaran dari Len. Oh ya, sebelumnya, kami bukan saudara kandung. Kami saudara tiri. Yang bersaudara kandung hanya Rin dan Len saja,"

"Lalu, dia dimana?" tanyamu lagi.

"Dia—"

"Dia sudah tidak ada,"

"Eh?"

"Dia sudah meninggal," dia memutus ucapan kakak—tiri—nya. Kamu terkejut lagi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan waktu pertama melihatmu, Rin, gadis itu sudah meninggal. Dan, kami mengiramu Rin karena penampilanmu persis dengan gadis itu. Rambut kuningmu, pita putihmu dan iris birumu. Semua sama persis," ucap Miku dengan nada miris.

"Ukh—maaf. Aku tidak tahu itu," ucapmu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia kemudian berucap. Sorot mata sedih terpancar di iris birunya. Suasana mendadak kaku sejenak. Hening kembali menyelimuti dan menyeruak keluar.

"_Ano_... bolehkah aku tinggal di sini? Aku 'tak tahu cara untuk kembali ke alam peri, dan wujud pipitku juga 'tak bertahan lama—seperti saat aku membuktikan tadi," ucapmu takut-takut. Sejenak, dia dan kakaknya terdiam, sementara kamu hanya menunduk sambil sesekali melirik-lirik ke arah dua orang itu.

"Kau—"

"Tentu saja boleh, Rin!"

Kamu mendongak ke atas—kaget dengan cuapan tadi yang terdengar ceria dan riang.

"Len-_kun_?" gumammu pelan.

"Len, apa maksud—"

"Tentu saja dia boleh tinggal di sini, kak. Sejak aku memungutnya, dia sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, kalau dia tinggal di sini dan menjadi saudara kembarku? Lagipula, dia juga mirip dengan Rin," jelasnya kemudian sambil tersenyum kepadamu.

Miku menghela napas. Mengacak rambutnya, gadis itupun berujar, "ya sudah. Terserah kau saja, Len!". Kakaknya itu segera pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"_A—Arigatou_, Len-_kun_—ups!" kamu segera menutup mulutmu ketika kamu sadar bahwa kamu memanggilnya dengan tambahan '-_kun_'—malu. Kamupun menunduk—tak berani menatap wajahnya. Lima detik kemudian, kamu merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalamu pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok,"

Kamu mendongak ke atas. Senyum manis terulas jelas di wajahnya. Sejenak, kamu merasakan kehangatan aneh di dadamu—membuatmu merasa nyaman. Kamupun melengkungkan bibirmu—membalas senyum itu.

"_Terimakasih_,"

.

.

_Hal keempat yang kamu ingat darinya adalah ketika ia membolehkanmu untuk tinggal bersamanya dan mengucapkan nama kecilnya dengan akrab._

.

.

Lima bulan terlewati setelah kamu menampakkan wujud aslimu kepadanya—dan kakaknya. Lima bulan juga kamu berperan sebagai 'Kagamine Rin', meski namamu yang sebenarnya hanya 'Rin'. Kamu membantu di kedai dengan menjadi pelayan, atau kadang beralih tugas menjadi koki kedai itu saat Miku tidak ada.

Semua kamu lalui dengan senang hati dan suka cita. Satu lagi, yang juga membuatmu senang berada di sana adalah, sosoknya yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatmu tersipu sendiri. Sosoknya yang entah kenapa bisa membuat getaran aneh di dadanya. Sosoknya yang entah kenapa bisa membuat wajahmu panas sepanas musim panas hari itu, dan—memerah.

Aneh. Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?

Sejenak kamu berpikir, kenapa dia bisa membuatmu seperti itu. Tersipu, getaran aneh di dada, wajah yang panas dan memerah—tunggu!

Kamu seakan ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama seperti apa yang kamu alami itu. Menurut pengetahuanmu, manusia memiliki sebuah perasaan aneh yang bernama cinta, dan menurut pengetahuanmu juga, ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta adalah, sama seperti yang kamu alami itu.

Tunggu! Apakah itu artinya, kamu sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya? Tapi bukankah—

"Rin, ada apa? Kok memandangiku seperti itu?" dia bertanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melamun, kok," jawabmu terbata—dan berbohong.

—itu dilarang oleh duniamu. Bukankah, kamu dilarang mencintai manusia?

.

.

_Hal kelima yang kamu ingat darinya adalah ketika dia membuatmu sadar akan perasaanmu kepadanya._

.

.

Sore itu, pada pertengahan bulan Oktober, kamu tengah membersihkan meja-meja di kedai setelah beberapa menit yang lalu kedai tersebut tutup—seperti biasa. Iya, seperti biasa yang kamu lakukan setiap hari. Membersihkan meja, menyapu lantai dan hal lainnya di luar dapur.

Seperti biasa pula, kamu duduk di salah satu kursi di kedai tersebut—menunggu dia pulang saat dia sedang mengantar pesanan yang sering dipesan di saat-saat kedai akan tutup. Duduk menunggu dalam diam sambil sesekali melihat keluar.

Kala itu, saat kamu sedang menunggu—

"_Kita janjian di Taman Shirokawa, ya,"_

—entah kenapa mendadak kamu tertegun sesaat. Sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam pikiranmu. Kamu memegang kepalamu. Kamu tidak tahu kenapa bayangan yang seperti ingatan itu tiba-tiba datang ke otakmu. Merasukimu dengan ilusi ingatan dan meninggalkan jejak pertanyaan.

Kamu masih bertanya-tanya, bayangan apakah itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba—

"_Kenapa Len lama sekali sih?"_

"_Ah! Dua pipit kecil itu dalam bahaya!"_

"_Paman! Hentikan truknya!"_

_CKIIIIIIIIT!_

—bayangan itu semakin menjadi. Bayangan itu mulai memenuhi relung-relung otakmu—membuatmu yakin itu adalah suatu ingatan akan kejadian di masa lalu. Namun, masa lalu siapa? Masa lalumu? Lalu kenapa, dalam ingatan itu—kamu malah yang sedang berbicara? Kenapa waktu itu justru suaramu yang terdengar? Kenapa... kamu juga mengatakan janjian di Taman Shirokawa? Lalu, dengan siapa kamu berjanjian?

Kamu menggeleng pelan. Kamu merasa, kamu tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Bahkan, Taman Shirokawa pun, kamu tidak tahu. Lalu, siapa yang berbicara? Dan, kenapa suaranya itu sama seperti suaramu?

"Kamu adalah Rin Kagamine, saudara kembar dari Len Kagamine yang telah meninggal,"

Tunggu! Suara siapa itu?

"Siapa kamu?" kamu bertanya kepada sosok putih yang berada di hadapanmu. Sosok itu bersinar terang—membuatmu harus memicingkan mata saking silaunya.

"Aku malaikat yang bertugas mengawasimu," jawab sosok itu.

"A-Ada apa?" tanyamu lagi sambil menutupi matamu dengan tanganmu.

"Kamu seutuhnya bukanlah peri burung itu lagi. Kamu adalah Rin Kagamine itu. Tuhan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang belum bisa kamu katakan kepada kembaranmu itu. Arwahmu belum tenang di sana,"

Sesuatu? Ingatan dari Rin Kagamine itu mulai menyeruak di pikiranmu. Membuatmu mengingat kembali apa yang dimaksud 'sesuatu' itu.

"Kamu sudah mengingatnya. Itu berarti kamu sudah kembali menjadi Rin Kagamine yang meninggal dulu,"

"Terimakasih," gumammu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ingatlah, kamu harus segera melakukannya secepat mungkin. Kami memberimu waktu dua bulan untuk tetap di sini demi melakukannya. Katakan sebelum kamu menghilang atau kamu akan menyesal di sana," cahaya itu mulai meredup begitu pula dengan sosok itu yang sudah menghilang bagai kabut. Kamu kini bingung. Satu bulan? Itu begitu singkat! Pikirmu. Apakah kamu harus mengatakan padanya? Apakah kamu harus menghilang lagi di hadapannya? Apakah... kamu tidak bisa bersamanya?

"Rin?"

Kamu terkejut. Mendongakkan kepala, kamu mendapati sosoknya yang tengah memasang wajah bingung dan cemas.

"Kau 'tak apa-apa? Kau sakit?"

Kamu terdiam sesaat. Kamu masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh malaikat tadi. Kamu lalu bangkit dari dudukmu dengan menunduk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Len-_kun_," ucapmu sambil tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Kamu tahu, dia pasti sedang kaget dengan apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, namun kamu tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Rin, kau ke—"

"Len, ini aku, Rin. Aku kembali lagi,"

Sejenak, raut wajahnya membeku atas ucapanmu tadi.

.

.

_Hal keenam yang kamu ingat darinya adalah ketika kamu mendapatkan seluruh ingatanmu dan mengatakan dirimu kembali ke hadapannya._

.

.

"A—Apa maksudmu dengan... 'kembali'?" tanyanya heran. Heran dengan ucapanmu tadi.

Kamu tersenyum lembut.

"Iya. Ini aku, Kagamine Rin, kembaranmu yang sudah meninggal itu, Len-_kun_. Bukan peri burung pipit itu. Ingatanku sudah kembali," jelasmu kemudian.

Dia masih mengernyitkan dahi—belum mengerti.

"Begini Len, arwahku tidak tenang di sana. Tuhan memberiku satu kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan urusanku yang tertinggal di sini dengan merasuki sang peri pipit itu. Namun, semenjak merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, ingatanku terhapus, dan aku tidak mengenalimu.

Namun, tadi aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Aku kembali, Len! Aku kembali!" pekikmu senang sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia masih mematung. Kamu melenyapkan senyum itu perlahan. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak senang?

"Len..." kamu menyebut namanya pelan. Dia masih tidak mengucapkan sesuatu. Kamu semakin bingung.

"Len, kau kena—"

"Rin," potongnya.

"Ya?"

_**Greb!**_

Kamu tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya—memelukmu. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Len..."

"Selamat datang kembali, Rin," ucapnya pelan sambil sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

Kamu tertegun dan kemudian tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Aku kembali, Len,"

.

.

_Hal ketujuh yang kamu ingat darinya adalah ketika ia mengucapkan selamat datang kembali kepadamu sambil memelukmu._

.

.

Setelah hari itu, kamu menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa di kedai. Meski begitu, kamu masih memikirkan hal yang mengganjal itu. Hal bahwa kamu hanya bisa tinggal sebulan lagi di sini, dan kamu harus segera mengatakan 'sesuatu' itu. 'Sesuatu' yang membuatmu harus kembali ke dunia ini. Namun, kapan? Kapan 'sesuatu' itu akan kamu katakan? Kapan?

"Rin?"

"Eh?" kamu terkejut mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kok melamun?" katanya sedikit cemas. Kamu kebingungan sesaat. Bola matamu memutar sejenak.

"Ah—Len, bisakah kita pergi ke Taman Shirokawa setelah kedai tutup?" tanyamu padanya. Kamu sepertinya telah menetapkannya. Kamu akan mengatakannya hari ini.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kita ke sana," katamu berusaha merahasiakan hal itu.

"Huuuh, main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi seperti dulu. Dasar kau itu!" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya. "Tapi, baiklah kalau itu maumu," tambahnya lagi.

"_Arigatou_, Len-_kun_!"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Ayo kerja!" tiba-tiba Miku—kakak tiri kalian—berteriak dari dapur.

"Ah, iya!"

.

Tamu-tamu mulai berpergian pulang. Kedai mulai tutup rupanya. Kamu mulai membereskan meja dan lantai. Untung tidak ada pesanan sore itu, sehingga tugasmu membereskan menjadi lebih ringan karena dia membantumu.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai!" ucapmu senang.

"Miku-_neechan_, kami mau izin pergi dulu sebentar," ucapnya kepada gadis berambut hijau di depannya.

"Kemana?"

"Taman Shirokawa," jawabmu cepat sambil tersenyum.

Miku mengeryit bingung. "Memang kalian mau ngapain ke sana?"

"Ada yang sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan di sana, Miku-_neechan_. Kumohon, izinkan kami ke sana," katamu sambil memasang wajah memelas. Miku menggigit bibirnya sejenak, dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, cepat pulang atau kalian akan kukunci di luar!" ancam kakakmu itu.

"_Hai_, _Aneki_!" jawabmu kemudian. Kalian pun segera berjalan menuju Taman Shirokawa itu.

Begitu kalian memasuki taman tersebut, kalian melihat hamparan dedaunan berwarna jingga kemerahan. Pertengahan musim gugur membuat daun-daun itu mentransformasikan warnanya dari hijau menjadi merah. Membuat keindahan tersendiri dalam taman itu.

Kamu lalu berlari kecil mendahuluinya sambil melihat daun-daun yang gugur perlahan, sementara dia hanya mengikutimu dari belakang dengan senyum kecil. Sepertinya ia geli melihat kelakuanmu itu.

Kamupun duduk di salah satu bangku di depan sebuah pohon besar. Dia lalu mengikutimu duduk di sampingmu.

"Jadi," ia memulai pembicaraan, "kamu mau melakukan apa di sini?"

Kamu terdiam. Kamu harus melakukan itu. Kamu harus mengatakan 'sesuatu' itu. Harus, atau kamu akan menyesal. Waktumu tinggal dua bulan lagi untuk terus bersamanya, dan kamu ingin dia tahu apa yang kamu rasakan—meski itu terlarang.

"Len?"

"Ya?"

"Aku... Sudah sejak dulu, aku..." ucapmu tertahan. Kamu masih malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Sejak dulu, kau kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sudah sejak dulu, aku... aku... aku mencintaimu, Len," ucapmu kemudian. Akhirnya kamu mengatakannya juga.

"Eh?" dia mengeryitkan dahi—bingung.

"Y—Yang kumaksud ini bukan cinta terhadap sesama saudara, tapi..." kamu menelan ludah sejenak. "Cinta antara seorang lelaki dan perempuan," kamu menunduk.

Dia masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu, perasaanku ini salah. Tapi, perasaan ini menyiksaku. Aku 'tak tahan jika harus memendamnya terlalu lama. Makanya, aku mengatakannya sekarang juga," ucapmu kemudian. Kamu 'tak berani mendongak. Kamu siap, jika nanti dia akan marah kepadamu atau tidak. Kamu siap, jika nanti dia akan memakimu dan membencimu. Yang penting, apa yang kamu pendam selama ini—yang membuatmu harus kembali ke dunia nyata—bisa kamu sampaikan saat itu juga. Namun yang kamu dapat—

_**Greb!**_

"Eh?"

—pelukan hangat di tengah angin dingin musim gugur. Sungguh, kamu tidak siap jika nantinya kamu akan dipeluk olehnya.

"L-Len?"

"Ternyata, kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama ya," ucapnya pelan.

Alismu bertaut. Bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Apa itu maksudnya—

"Tunggu, Len! Maksudmu kau—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rin," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Perasaanmu terbalas. Kamu 'tak menyangka bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan terlarang itu. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatapmu dalam dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga sudah lama mempunyai perasaan itu, meski aku tahu, itu terlarang. Kau tahu, sejak kematianmu, aku menyesal, aku tidak sempat mengucapkannya sebelum kau meninggal. Untunglah, kau kembali lagi ke sini, dan ternyata, memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalamu pelan.

Kebahagiaan sejenak menyeruak di dalam hatimu. Perasaan senang membuncah di dalam hatimu.

"_Terimakasih_, Len," ucapmu lembut. Dia hanya membalas sambil tersenyum. Sejenak, jarak di antara kalian pun seakan terhapus tatkala ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahmu hingga membuatmu harus menutup matamu. Kamu sangat bahagia, bahagia sekali dalam pagutan mesra yang penuh dengan kehangatan itu. Kamu seakan 'tak peduli lagi bahwa takdir kejam akan mendatangimu.

.

.

_Hal kedelapan yang kamu ingat darinya adalah ketika dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu dan menerima pernyataanmu._

.

.

Putih. Salju mulai mewarnai permukaan dengan warna putih bersihnya. Mendekati pertengahan Desember, salju mulai turun lebat, namun badai salju sudah terlewati saat awal bulan ini. Kamu melihat butir-butir salju dari dalam jendela. Kamu sadar, waktumu semakin habis, dan besoklah batas akhirnya.

Kamu 'tak mau berpisah dengannya, namun kamu 'tak bisa menolak. Itu sudah keputusan dan kamu 'tak bisa melawannya.

Menghela napas, kamupun mengalihkan pandangan dari benda putih itu. Kamu ingin kembali ke kamar, sebelum tiba-tiba—

"Kau kenapa, Rin?"

—sebuah suara menghadangmu. Berbalik, kamu mendapati sosoknya yang tengah memegang secangkir kopi hangat. Yah, kalian tidak bekerja saat itu. Dingin, dan orang-orang lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah dengan bahan makanan yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

"Dari tadi kulihat, kau menghela napas. Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menghampirimu.

"Eh, _a-ano_, tidak apa-apa," jawabmu terbata sambil tersenyum.

"Benar?"

Kamu mengangguk cepat.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu," katanya lagi sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Oh, ya, Len-_kun_," panggilmu kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Kau ada waktu besok sore?" tanyamu.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku ingin, kau menemaniku ke Taman Shirokawa lagi. Kau mau?" tanyamu ragu. Dia berhenti menyesap kopinya. Meletakkannya di meja, dia mengelus kepalamu pelan.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu," katanya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Ih, nggombal," katamu kemudian sambil ikut tertawa. Tertawa, meski hatimu menangis dan sakit. Sakit akan kenyataan pahit itu.

.

.

_Hal kesembilan yang kamu ingat darinya adalah ketika dia tetap tertawa untukmu, saat kamu mengajaknya untuk mendengar kenyataan pahitmu._

.

.

Putih mewarnai tiap benda yang ada di taman tersebut. Pohon, bangku, alat permainan—semua tertutup putihnya salju. Meski sudah mulai gelap, namun putih cerah masih dapat dilihat.

Kini, kamu tengah duduk bersama dengannya di bangku yang sama saat kamu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sementara dia tengah melihat-lihat taman tersebut, kamu menunduk. Kamu mempersiapkan mentalmu untuk mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa kamu akan lenyap sebentar lagi di tempat yang sama lagi.

"Um, _ano_... Len-_kun_," panggilmu.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arahmu.

"Eee... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kamu semakin bingung. Keraguan menggelitik pikiranmu. Kamu tahu, kamu harus mengatakannya, namun kamu 'tak sanggup.

Kamupun beranjak dari dudukmu. Berdiri dan terdiam sejenak. Kamu menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Len, sebenarnya..." kamu menjedanya sesaat. "... aku akan menghilang sebentar lagi,"

Dia mengernyit heran dan bingung dengan apa yang kamu ucapkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku... aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku hanya diberi waktu dua bulan oleh Tuhan untuk tetap di sini demi menyelesaikan apa yang menghambat arwahku agar tenang di sana dan itu sudah kulakukan," jelasmu sambil menahan sakit.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi lagi?" tanyanya ikut berdiri.

"Itu sudah takdir, Len-_kun_," ucapmu lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Kejam," gumamnya pelan.

"Takdir memang seperti itu, 'kan?" katamu sambil tersenyum miris. Sungguh, sulit bagimu dan baginya untuk menerima takdir itu.

Kamupun mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua tanganmu kamu ulurkan dan sejenak, kamupun memeluknya, mendekapnya erat.

"Maaf ya, Len-_kun_. Aku harus pergi lagi," ucapmu sambil menahan tangis.

"Bodoh,"

"Eh?" kamu mendongak—menatapnya bingung.

"Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf!" katanya sambil menahan tangis. Kamu tercengang. Kenapa justru dia yang minta maaf?

"Aku dulu yang tidak segera datang ke tempat ini dan membuatmu menunggu hingga—kamupun tertabrak karena menyelamatkan peri burung pipit itu," katanya menyesal.

"Kau... sudah tahu?" katamu kaget.

"Iya. Sejak peri itu menceritakan tentang hukumannya, aku sadar bahwa manusia yang ia maksud adalah kau," ucapnya lagi. Kamu menghela napas—ternyata dia sudah tahu.

Kalian masih berpelukan. Erat, penuh kehangatan, seakan tidak mau dipisahkan. Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti, kamu ingin agar waktu berhenti sekarang. Namun, itu tidak bisa. Karena, kamu merasakan kakimu mulai memecah menjadi kepingan kristal kecil berwarna putih. Kamu semakin mengeratkan pelukanmu.

"Rin! Kakimu—" ucapnya tertahan. Kamu masih memeluknya erat. Sungguh, kamu ingin sekali waktu berhenti saja untuk sejenak.

"Sebentar lagi..." ucapmu lirih sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak! Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi, Rin!" pekiknya kencang di telingamu. Dia juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padamu, seolah-olah 'tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi.

"Aku juga ingin begitu, tapi itu 'tak bisa, Len," ucapmu sambil menahan tangis. Kamu juga mulai merasakan jari-jemarimu kini berubah menjadi kristal putih juga, sementara tubuhmupun juga perlahan berubah menjadi kristal. Aliran air di wajahmu ikut menderas.

"_Sayonara_, Len," ucapmu sambil tersenyum lembut dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak—Rin! Jangan pergi!" pekiknya kencang.

"Aku bahagia selama hidup kembali di sini bersamamu. Terimakasih, Len. Terimakasih," ucapmu lagi. Ucapan yang menjadi ucapan terakhir yang bisa kamu keluarkan dari bibirmu.

"RIIIIIIIIIIN!" pekiknya kemudian. Pekikan yang menjadi suaranya yang terakhir kamu dengar. Suaranya yang memanggil dirimu.

Tubuhmu kini sudah menghilang menjadi kristal-kristal putih yang disusul oleh jatuhnya butiran-butiran salju kecil dari langit. Dia tercengang, mendapati tubuhmu telah tiada. Dia terjatuh berlutut—tak sanggup menopang badannya setelah kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya. Setetes air, mulai mengalir dari bola mata birunya. Air itu semakin deras keluar, dan diselingi isak tangis dari bibirnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Rin," katanya disela isaknya. "Aku memang bodoh, membiarkanmu pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya," ucapnya tersesal.

"Namun, terimakasih, Rin," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum miris. Ia mendongak ke atas—menatap langit yang sedang menurunkan butir-butir salju yang lembut.

"Terimakasih karena kau telah mencintaiku," katanya lagi.

"Oh ya—terimakasih juga pada peri burung pipit. Dia telah memberimu wujud yang bisa dilihat sebagai tebusan untuk kesalahannya. Dengan begini, kau pasti bisa tenang di sana," ucapnya sambil berdiri dari posisi berlututnya tadi.

Dia tahu, kamu pasti tenang di sana, di alam sana. Dalam pelukan kehangatan surga yang mungkin sehangat pelukannya. Meski begitu, bagimu, kamu tetap pipit kecil untuknya. Kamu akan terus melihatnya dari atas langit, seperti pipit kecil yang senang terbang di langit dan sering menembus awan. Seperti pipit kecil yang mengawasinya dari balik mesin kasir kedainya dan kakaknya. Selalu mengawasinya, baik siang maupun malam.

Kini, salju akan menjadi salam perpisahanmu untuknya dari dunia nyata. Karena kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi di dunia lainnya kelak. Suatu saat nanti.

.

.

—**Fin—**

.

.

**A/N** :

Asdfghjkl apa-apa'an ini? Kenapa sok dramatis banget? _Gomen_, _minna_, jadinya abal kayak gini QwQ

Oh, ya, ini fic pertama saya di Vocaloid. Jadi, maklum kalau jadinya abalabalabalabal gini U.U

**Mind to RnR or CnC?**


End file.
